


Sweet Samoan treasure

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deviation from original idea, F/F, Memories, Mentions of past abuse, Protective tamina, Slight Violence, Slight fluff, Sweet, Tears, angry tamina, lana is her rock, slightly hurt/comfort, tamina dominates even men, worried tamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: After a match tamina comes backstage in search of her girlfriend who was knocked off the apron halfway through the match despite not being apart of it, when she finds lana in tears being crowded by both baron and kevin you can guarantee heads are gonna roll





	Sweet Samoan treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A little short and it went a little off what I originally had planned but hopefully you all like this sweet little pair

It shouldn't of happened but it did, she could still see it now, see her own shocked face on replay as naomi pushed lana from the apron 

Her girl had gone down hard and she hadn't gotten back up. Halfway through a fight with the current champion despite it not being a championship match meant she could do nothing but get angry, or else she'd risk the potential championship match lana had worked so hard to bring her. Becoming distracted and loosening her grip as medical arrived to treat lana meant naomi could make her pay for her mistake with a kick to the face 

Stumbling back before watching as the blood streaked through her blonde hair and smeared on her cheek as medical helped her back up, seeing the small reassuring smile lana gave her before they helped her up the ramp and out of taminas sight. She turned on naomi then, let her fury show as the current champion stepped back with fear 

It was over quickly, not something tamina could enjoy as her happiness had taken a hit halfway through the match. She had stalked backstage immediately after, not allowing the ref to raise her hand, not basking in her victory, she saw no point in it without the smiling blonde by her side 

She headed straight to medical, growling at one of the backstage interviewers when they had tried to get close

She was almost at medical when she heard it, a faint sound she hadn't heard in a long time, the sound of lana crying. It ignited worry and a protectiveness she hadn't known until meeting the blonde within her

The last time she had heard lana cry was the first time she ever met the 'ravishing russian' face to face. It was after a match she had just won against charlotte, while on her way back to her locker room she had heard the crying, an angry yell followed by a whimper

When she walked into the unknown locker room she had seen lana on the floor, a hand over a blossoming red mark on her cheek and rusev standing over her. Rusev had been out for three weeks after that with an unexplained arm injury and facial bruises, it was also the last time anyone else saw rusev with lana

Tamina had accepted the woman when she had arrived at her locker room the next week to see her waiting outside. The smile that lit up her face at taminas approach was something she wasn't use to but it tugged on her heart. After that they were tamina and lana, an unstoppable team 

People had learned quickly soon after an incident with kevin not to mess with lana if you didn't want an angry Samoan to take you out

It was two months before things got serious, right about the time rusev had shown back up to try and get lana back. Tamina had come back from her match to find rusev gripping lanas upper arm in a harsh grip, she had flattened the man within meer seconds but hadn't expected the reaction she got when she turned to check on lana

Lush red lips on hers stole her breath for a moment but then her arms wrapped around the smaller woman on instinct, pulling her closer. They fitting perfectly around the smallers waist as if lana was made just for her

From then on lana accompanied her to the ring instead of waiting backstage and rusev didn't come back seeming to get that lana had moved on. The memories should of brought her some type of closure but she only felt more anxious as she followed a sound she never wanted to hear again

When she finally arrived in the next hallway she found what she was looking for blurred red by her own rage

Her sweet defenceless lana saw her first through sobbing tears her eyes widened and then tamina was on them. Shoving both kevin and baron to the side mid slur and scooping up her precious lana, holding her close. It wasn't until she was sure she was okay that she placed her back on her feet, her attention turning back to the two men still on the floor

Lanas arm on her own the only thing stopping her from killing the two as what she had heard filled her head. Jeers of slut, useless, talentless, phony and loudmouth just some of the things repeating in her head making her growl. It was that growl that had lana readjusting her grip on taminas arm, stroking slowly down it as if to sooth 

Tamina stared a hole through them as the two got to their feet, if lana let go she'd take them out right now, her pretty little russian knew it yet still she hadn't let go. It took a moment but when lana shifted closer to her chest tamina managed to drag her eyes down to her blonde, once more observing the damage. Naomi hadn't done to much, what appeared to be a small bandaged cut to the edge of lanas hairline was the only noticeable damage which further supported that the two boys had only been verbal to her sweet lana 

With lana still stroking down her arm she raised her other hand and released a sigh when she brushed away a tear and lana proceeded to leaned into the touch. They moved like clockwork and lana was against her chest with taminas arms around her seconds later 

She rested her head against the top of lanas after a gentle kiss, noting that both boys had snuck off during lanas successful attempt at calming her. Tamina already knew when she could take the two out so it wasn't a bother that she wouldn't need to do it in front of lana. In fact it was a benefit, she knew the ravishing beauty worried about her especially when she fought men 

With no one else in sight tamina decided to call it a night, scooping up lana and heading back towards their shared locker room to collect their stuff. She was sure lana would allow her to inspect her for damage back at the hotel, another way to sooth her by allowing tamina to kiss every inch of her skin and sweetly reassure her that she was as ravishing as ever 

The following week kevin Owens was found hog-tied in one of the utility closets with a fractured ankle and broken elbow. While nobody else could get a hold of the lone wolf to find out where he was and if he'd make it in time for his segment 

A smiling tamina with her ravishing blonde on her arm made their way out for taminas championship match, it felt like a good night, it felt like a night to win, later it would surely feel ravishing


End file.
